


How I Miss You

by Ana_kai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Gay George, M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Slow Burn, Tommy and Tubbo are besties, WIP, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is down bad for george, idk how to tag lmao, karlnap, pansexual karl, quackity is the annoying cousin, why is quackitys name on here alexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_kai/pseuds/Ana_kai
Summary: slow burn dnf with background karlnap and skephaloi will try to update regularly :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction only. I am in no way shipping real life people, just their dreamsmp personas. Do not ship people who aren’t comfortable with it. If anyone mentioned in this fic says they are uncomfortable with the subject matter in any way, i will delete it immediately.

from his chair, dream could see the trees. the window was cracked open a bit, to let in the gentle breeze of the bright sunny day. the trees had always mesmerized him, even since he was a boy. the bright greens and yellows of the leaves had always comforted him. he sighed, and felt the crisp spring air enter his lungs. he loved days like this, where it wasn’t too hot or humid. he didn’t get to enjoy them much anymore, holed up in his room and focused on streams and videos. he made a mental note to open his window more often.

“DREAM. are you there!” George’s loud voice in his headphones startled him. his eyes snapped back to his computer screen.

“sorry, sorry i’m here,” he turned his head towards the window. “was just appreciating how nice the weather is.”

george giggled. “well can you do that later? i was hoping to finish this tower before the end of the century if that’s all right with you” turning his attention to the small ‘tower’ they had been building, dream rolled his eyes.

“as impatient as ever, georgie.” his eyes flicked back over to the window, and he let out a sigh. he wasn’t really in ‘streamer mode’ today. didn’t get much sleep the night prior. then again, when does he ever. 

“oh shut up florida boy.” leave it to george to bring up his american-ness. 

smirking, he put on the most stereotypical british accent he could muster. “i’m george, from great britain. would you like a cup of tea?” trying to hold back his laughter, he made a fake slurping noise. “hmm yes, quite satisfactory indeed!” dream stopped holding back then, letting out a wheeze at his own stupidity.

“i do NOT sound like that.” hearing the exasperation in george’s voice only made him laugh harder. 

“sure you don’t georgie. whatever helps you sleep at night.” george couldn’t help but giggle slightly at this point.

“at least i’m not american! america is cringe!” dream could hear the slight cracking in george’s voice, as he tried to suppress his laughter. that only egged dream on. 

“mhm. and you having that funny little accent isn’t?” dream let out an exaggerated sigh. “you’re lucky you’re pretty. i wouldn’t put up with you if yo weren’t.” dream heard the way george’s breath hitched. he chose to ignore it. just like he chose to ignore the blush that always crept up his neck when he flirted with george. it’s all for the bit, he told himself. 

“s-shut up dream.” looking over at the monitor that had george’s stream pulled up he noticed something. george was blushing too. oh, how he loved teasing george. his reactions were just so priceless. 

“aww, are you blushing georgie?” he knew just what to say to get under george’s skin.

“i’m not. as if you could make me blush.” george scoffed and feigned a look of disgust. how adorable. dream saw right through him. 

“are you challenging me, sweetheart?” his low, gravely tone suprised him. ok, maybe he was taking the bit a little too far. 

george still kept up the act, however. “i wouldn’t challenge you to something you couldn’t win, clay.” ok. that just set him over the edge. it was as if someone else took control of his body. he needed to show george that he was the one in control here.

pulling out his phone, he opened snapchat. he pulled up his chat with george, and snapped a picture, showing from just above his jaw down to his shoulders. his tank top hung loosely on his body, exposing his collarbones. his neck was flushed a dark pink, and his overgrown hair fell just above his shoulders. his bottom lip was just in frame, and it was pulled into a smirk. without a second thought, he hit send. 

“don’t speak too soon, george.” dream watched as george’s phone lit up his dark room. george ignored it.

“i’m not looking at that, dream.” he could tell george was nervous. he could tell george knew he was going to lose. 

“why not georgie, too chicken?” george let out an annoyed sigh. 

“no dream. come on, we have to finish this tower.” 

“whatever you say, chicken.”

they spent an hour or so, bickering and finishing up the tower. after they finished, george ended stream.

“good stream, george.” dream stretched his arms out, tired of sitting in his chair. he heard george scoff.

“fun for you, maybe. you basically flirted with me the whole time!” dream chuckled. george always got so worked up. 

“hmm. i’m sure the fans will like that.” he could practically hear george roll his eyes.

“ugh. whatever. i’m going to bed. you’ve worn me out.” dream laughed at that.

“goodnight, sweetheart” dream hoped to get a reaction out of george. as his best friend, it was basically his job. 

“stop calling me that!” before dream could respond, he heard the sound of george leaving the call. laughing to himself, he shut off his computer and walked over to his bed, plopping down on it. 

he had been planning on scrolling mindlessly through twitter, when he got a snapchat notification. ‘george has taken a screenshot!’. he laughed.

dream: fuck you

george: i should be the one saying that.

dream: wow. so forward with me george. if you want me so bad just say so.

george: oh come off it. always so cocky 

dream: comes with the fame babe

george: your ego is getting way too big

dream: oh trust me, that’s not the only thing about me that’s way too big for you

george: ok that’s it. i’m going to bed

dream: sweet dreams, love

george: ew.

this had always seemed to happen with them. dream pushing george a little bit too far. he didn’t know why he did it. it just felt right. teasing george had always felt right.

dream tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his chest. he blamed it on his lack of sleep. yeah. that was it. he just needed a nap. nothing more.


	2. might discontinue

i might discontinue this. after reading back the first chapter, i realized it was a lot like heatwaves. the way my mind works, is it latches onto an idea and cant forget it. so, it latched onto heatwaves. tbh, i don’t want to be a heatwaves clone. i want to think up my own plot lines. that’s why i might discontinue this.


End file.
